


When a snake strikes

by lunamugetsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Guess who, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Luka, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Luka Couffaine, This story can get dark, Yandere character, somebody's going to get tortured, yandere luka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamugetsu/pseuds/lunamugetsu
Summary: Luka has always treasured the people he loved. He would do anything for his family as long as they were happy. So when he met Marinette Dupain-Cheng he was going to make sure that she was happy as well. No matter what it took. So when a certain Lila Rossi comes in and causes trouble for Marinette's life. Luka does what he does best, making sure that nobody hurts the ones he loves.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 36
Kudos: 225





	1. The Beginning

Luka has always been a little different from everyone else. 

He knew he was, he couldn’t exactly deny it.

After all, who else hears songs emanating from people. 

Luka neverminded the melodies, he took great pleasure in them. He could hear the cheerful song of the lady that liked to tend to her potted plants. The chaotic beat of the man that was constantly running to get to work as he chugged down a cup of hot coffee. The leisure paced melody that came from the elderly woman that would go out for morning walks. When he told his parents about the songs that everybody had, they just simply laughed and smiled at him. His father would give a chuckle as he told him that he certainly had an imagination. His mom would say that he gained her free spirit to create such an awesome tale. 

That was when he realized, nobody else could hear the songs like he did.

But… it was okay, he didn’t mind. 

His teachers just chalked it up to a child’s imagination. His classmates just thought it was something cool. His little sister didn’t even understand what he was saying and would just ask him to play dolls with her.

He was fine with how his life was. His family of four, living in their house as life carried on.

Then, his father lost his job. 

Money got tight.

His mother started taking more shifts at work in order to get more money. 

His father tried to go out and find another job. 

Bills started piling up

His father’s song was becoming discordant.

Whenever his father started going out he’d come back looking haggard and smelled of booze.

His mother's song was becoming tired.

His father started to smell of smoke.

His sister’s song was becoming timid.

The once lively house that was filled with beautiful songs was becoming dull. 

Then one day, his father hit Juleka.

Then all at once, the music stopped. Luka was hugging his sister as she cried from the pain, their father stood before them. 

“Shut your mouth,” were the only sounds he heard coming from his fathe- no, that man. He lost the title of father the moment he laid a hand on his kid. 

Luka just simply hugged Juleka and brought her into her bedroom. He held her tight as Juleka trembled.

“I’m sorry,” she cried, “I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to play.” 

“It’s okay Jules, it’ll be okay. Mom’s going to be back from work in a couple of hours, everything will be okay.” was all Luka said as he held her close. The only sound he heard was Juleka’s cries before she fell asleep. Luka helped tucked her into her bed as he went and walked out into the hallway. He peered out into the living room eyeing the passed out drunk lounging on the living room sofa. 

Luka was not fine with this.

* * *

Static.

It was the only song Luka could hear now. 

His mother was always coming home from work completely exhausted. The times she was able to stay around, she’d always get into fights with that man. Luka made sure to stick close to Juleka, making sure that she wasn’t going to get hit again. This was not the life he wanted to continue living in. So when he saw that the man was now smoking cigarettes, Luka knew what to do.

His mother was arguing with that man again. 

Luka hid his sister in her room while he went and tried to get mother. 

That man was raising his hand. 

The next thing Luka knew, he was lying on the floor. His face was throbbing in pain. 

“You’ve gone too far!” he heard his mother yell at the man. He felt his mother help him up as she helped him walk away from that man. Luka clenched his hand, hiding what he had taken in his grasp.

“I’m so sorry sweetie,” he felt his mother hold him tight against her chest as she stroked his head. “You two haven’t been out of the house in awhile, how about we go to the movies? It’s just a couple streets down. What do you think about that?” 

“I thought we couldn’t because of money?” His mother just smiled at him.

“Don’t worry about that money nonsense, leave that to me. I’ll figure it out, c’mon go get your sister.” 

The three of them left to go watch one of the new movies that were playing at their local theatre. 

And the three of them came back to their house being consumed by flames. 

Firefighters were already there trying to put out the fire and prevent any spreading to the other houses. 

“Stay back, miss!” 

“But my husband’s in there!”

“We’ll take care of it, please stand back.” 

His mother held onto him and his sister as the fire burned. It was all she could do. 

They got the news later that evening. 

Luka was eight when he lost his father to a tragic accident. 

It was caused by some cigarette butts that weren’t properly put out and lit a stack of newspapers on fire. It also didn’t help that there were bottles of booze lying around the living room as well. 

That night, Luka threw away a lighter into the trash as his mother checked him and his sister into a hotel. 

Sweet melodies were what Luka heard as he fell asleep that night. 

* * *

While he no longer heard any static from then on, Luka for his inexperience had made a mistake. For he did not truly take into account how much his action would cause so much trouble for his mother. 

For they were low on money to begin with, their house being nothing more than burned rubble and ash. All their belongings in there didn’t make it out either. Luckily, an old friend of their mother let them stay at their place until she saved up enough money to get a place for them. As Luka lied in the guest bed that he was sharing with his sister, his mother had taken to sleeping on the couch in the living room so that they could have the bed. 

That night, Luka made a promise that whatever mess he makes, he’ll make sure to clean up after himself so that his family won’t be affected. 

A couple months later their mom took them to see a houseboat. It looked like it had seen better days with having faded paint and areas that looked like that it needed a good cleaning.

“It’s not much, but it’ll be ours. And nobody is going to tell us what to do. We’re free to do whatever we want here.” 

Luka smiled, his mother and sister’s songs were becoming so happy now. 

* * *

Practice does make perfect.

When he was ten, he and his sister would skate at the community ice rink. 

While getting used to the ice was a new experience, finding balance was easy once they knew what to do. 

“I guess they’re letting all sorts of people into this place.”

Luka only smiled as he and his sister continued to skate there.

“Let’s leave, they'll ruin the atmosphere.” 

He continued to smile as his sister was able to do a twirl on the ice.

“Looks like the water rats are trying to put on a show.”

Static.

Luka made sure to be more careful this time. Leave no trace, and do nothing that’ll harm his family. 

He simply smiled as he and Juleka walked home. 

The next time they were there, they found out one of the ice skaters had gotten into an accident. They said that the person was running down the hallway and didn’t take notice of the wet caution sign near the stairs. The person slipped and fell down the stairs resulting in a broken leg. They wouldn’t be skating again anytime soon. 

Luka smiled as he and his sister skated on the ice.

A beautiful song played as they danced.

* * *

When he was twelve, his mother gifted him a guitar for his birthday.

“Since you’re always going on about songs and melodies. It’s about time you start playing them.” was what his mother told him.

He wouldn’t dare to argue with his mother, she was right in her choice. The guitar was a great help in creating songs.

He was happy with his life, so he focused on his music. 

Juleka talked about how she made a friend with a blonde girl named Rose. He could tell how Juleka’s face lit up whenever she talked about the girl, that he was going to be seeing the girl pretty soon. 

As he grew older, his friends started talking about dating and getting boyfriends or girlfriends. Luka hadn’t really given that much thought. While he did find people attractive, he never really sought them out for a relationship.

What really called him was their song. 

He still didn’t truly understand why he could hear it, but he was starting to understand what the song was. 

A reflection of the person’s heart, their soul.

From a passionate beat of a dancer to the soothing song of a novelist

The ones he tended to avoid were the songs that were nothing but chaos. Many of those songs try to mimic others, but are nothing but a pale imitation of the original.

He had participated in having relationships before. Each of them having a spark in their song that interested him. But none of them have flourished into something more, fortunately they parted on good terms. 

Many a song he has heard and many a song he has frowned at. 

When a villain named Hawkmoth appeared, the people of Paris were on edge. But the constant presence of their heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, were more than enough to soothe them. Luka made sure to play his music to remain calm, he did not like the idea of being a puppet on strings for somebody else’s purpose. He couldn’t imagine hurting someone he cared about. When his sister became akumatized so many questions went through his mind. 

What was happening? 

Why did it happen? 

How did this happen? 

~~ Who did he have to take care of? ~~

Thankfully Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to save the day. He had later called his sister to make sure that she was okay. She had given her reassurance that everything was fine and then showed him all of the pictures she had taken with her classmates. His sister’s song had never sounded so bright as it did at that moment. 

And so he slowly became used to the akumatized villains and the chaotic beats of the Parisian people had slowed down to become ingrained with their song. They were simply getting used to it.

On the day his mother was setting up the boat for a music festival, he decided to practice his guitar down in his room, he didn’t want to disturb the others when they were getting everything ready. He remembered his sister saying that she’s bringing her classmates, he wouldn’t dare to embarrass her in front of them. He smiled, embarrassing her was meant for when she finally asks Rose out. Although, her tune tells him that’s not going to happen for a while. He set down his guitar and closed his eyes. He needed to clear his mind, he could already hear the different songs that were boarding the ship. Luka made sure to keep calm, too many songs at once was overwhelming. He took a deep breath as he listened to all of them, varying in tones, rhythms, and melodies. He sorted through all of them and he took notice of one that was coming closer to him. He remained still for they could just be lost, he kept his face calm as he heard a surprised gasp and some rustling around. Opening his eyes he saw a blue haired girl with pigtails looking at him. 

“Uh, H-Hey my name’s Mana- I-I mean Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette, it your mom sent me down here, the grouve- I mean the group is waiting for you,” she managed to say.

Luka looked at Marinette. He remembered Juleka mentioning her, a fashion designer if he remembered correctly. 

Her song. 

What a delightful sound, was the first thing he thought. 

A truly serene melody that grows into something more.

Like a song, if he were to put into words. 

A song of creation.

“Hello Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette.” she gave a blush at his statement.

He gave a laugh, he liked her already.

\--

Luka gave a smile as he strummed the strings on the guitar. He had taken to practicing in the park, since Juleka said she was having Rose over. He didn’t mind, the sounds of the playing children always brought a joyous song in their heart whenever they were at the park. He closed his eyes as he strummed some melodies on his guitar. He paused as he heard someone walk past him, a certain blue haired someone. Her back was facing him, so she probably didn’t see him, but he could see that her head was downturned and her shoulders looked tense. He played her song on his guitar to catch her attention. 

“Huh, ah L-Luka,” Marinette turned around and waved at him. 

Her eyes were red. 

There were tears rolling down her cheek

Her song, it’s been hurt. 

Marinette quickly wiped her face clean.

Luka merely smiled and patted the empty spot on the bench for her to sit on. 

“Hello Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette.” he joked, making her smile.

He heard a joyous beat play in her song.

But it was just for a moment.

“What has caused your song to become so somber?” He played a couple of stray notes on his guitar as he waited for her to answer. 

“I-It’s nothing, I-I don’t want to bother you.” 

But it’s bothering her. 

He couldn’t have that now. 

“It’s not a bother, I’m here to listen,” Luka played some notes of her song as he waited.

“I-I’m just having some problems with school,” Luka nodded as he continued playing, “there’s this girl, her name’s Lila Rossi, she’s a foreign exchange student and the class loves her because she has all of these stories of knowing celebrities and even Ladybug. But they’re all just lies. She’s been lying to the entire class about her entire life. I tried to tell them, but Lila just cried and told them I was bullying her.”

Luka paused in his playing.

“You a bully?” He said in a joking tone.

“I know, and the class believed her,” Marinette said, “When I went and confronted her in secret, she didn't care if anybody gets hurt with her lies. She doesn’t take any responsibility for what she says and she told me she'd turn everybody against me. She already tried to get me expelled.”

What.

Luka looked at Marinette who was taking deep breaths in order to keep calm 

“I didn’t know about that,” Luka said 

“She placed stolen test answers in my bag and said I stole her grandma’s necklace, she placed the necklace into my locker and framed me,” Marinette explained, “I almost akumatized, but for some reason I wasn’t. That doesn’t matter, because by the end of the day, Lila told the principal that she suffered from a lying disease which caused her to tell those lies about me. I don’t know why she did it, but that’s why I’m not expelled.” 

What a nuisance. 

He’ll have to be crafty when handling this problem. 

“Don’t worry Marinette, everybody’s not going to turn against you. Not everybody in the class actually believes her does she?” Luka was sure he taught Juleka to be smarter than that. 

“Well not everybody, Nathaniel’s too busy working on his comic with Marc to listen in, Juleka hasn’t acknowledged it, but she always sticks close to Rose, so I’m not sure. Chloe doesn’t acknowledge Lila as anybody important so I guess she’s finel. But, the others just love Lila’s stories, and Alya she’s just so enamoured with them.” 

“Well, if it means anything, I’ll always be here for you Marinette,” He placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

“Thanks Luka, I’m sorry for just venting to you like this. You shouldn’t have to deal with my problems-”

“Marinette,” Luka interrupted, he raised his hand to cup her face, “it is not a nuisance to me. To be honest, I hope you’d think of me as a person you can depend on.”

“I-I can’t, I-I mean I-I can, I do!” Marinette fumbled over her words. Luka smiled, her song was slowly turning back to it’s beautiful melody. 

“There’s the Marinette I know,” he said as he brushed aside her bangs, “you feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks for hearing me out,” She gave a big sigh, as if to release the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

“Since tomorrow’s a Friday, if it’s not too much trouble, would you like to go to the movies with me, just the two of us.” He gave a smile as Marinette immediately turned red. 

“I-I-I would like that,” Marinette managed to say.

“I could pick you up after school on my bike, if that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Marinette was practically as red as a tomato right now, “I should be heading back to the bakery. Oh and Luka.”

“Yes?” Luka’s eyes widened as he felt Marinette kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Marinette called out as she ran out of the park. The guitarist sat there dumbstruck at what had just happened before giving a smile. Her song was truly something he loved hearing. He would do anything to make sure that it wasn’t tarnished.

He frowned. 

Lila Rossi.

If that nuisance keeps on causing problems for Marinette.

He’ll have to make sure that she no longer does.


	2. Information gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka needs more information about Lila Rossi, and has a date with a certain someone.

Luka will admit, he had been akumatized before. 

He had gotten sloppy.

Bob Roth had taken Kitty Section’s song and Marinette’s design and gave them to XY to be a shameless imitation.

Marinette’s designs.

The ones that she worked so hard on for them.

The designs that she had painstakingly went and crafted for the band to wear.

He wanted to make sure that Bob Roth would pay for what he had done.

In thinking that, he had let his anger take over in that moment.

And in that moment, Hawkmoth took advantage of him. 

Luka hadn’t known what he had done while akumatized, but the results had gotten Bob Roth to shamelessly admit about his blatant theft on television no less. He will say, it was less of a hassle then when he dealt with troublemakers the usual way. 

Luka made sure to practice reigning in his emotions after that incident. He couldn’t let himself get carried away with anger again. If he let his anger control him, he’d be no better than that man. 

So here he was sitting in his room playing a random song on his guitar, he looked up as he heard his sister walking down from the deck. He put down his guitar and walked over to the kitchen to see that his sister was looking in the fridge. 

“Had fun with your date with Rose?” he called out, making Juleka hit her head on the fridge shelf. 

“It wasn’t a date, we were just grabbing a bite to eat and saw that unicorn store that she wanted to go to.” Juleka said as she grabbed a soda.

“Right, it was just an outing,” Luka said, “that started with you two eating together and then going to a place that one of you wanted to go to.” 

“Exactly,” Juleka said while cracking open the soda. Luka just smiled, she’ll gather up the courage one of these days. Well while she’s here, he could get some information.

“Very well, I met Marinette at the park today,” He brought up as he went and grabbed an apple. 

“Was she okay?” That was an odd thing to ask first.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, did something happen?” 

“When I was eating out with Rose, I saw Alya arguing with Marinette, well it looked more like she was yelling at Marinette.” Juleka said as she leaned against the kitchen counter, “I wanted to see if she was alright, but Marinette ran off before I could walk over to her.”

Alya, Luka remembered seeing her before, the reporter of the ladyblog. 

“She was a little sad when I talked to her, she told me about an incident, something about a necklace. Y’know anything about that?” he took a bite of the apple.

“Necklace?” Juleka pondered over that for a minute, “oh I remember now, a classmate of ours, Lila, accused Marinette of stealing her grandmother’s necklace. Marinette denied it, saying Lila was lying and then the principal ordered Marinette to open her locker to prove she hadn’t stolen it. The whole class was watching and low and behold, Lila’s necklace was in there. The principal said she was expelled, but later on the expulsion was reversed, I don’t know why.” 

Interesting, so Lila’s “lying disease” wasn’t told to the class. 

“What did you think?” Luka looked at his sister, “Did you believe Lila was lying?” 

“I didn’t, at first.” Luka raised an eyebrow.

“Something changed your mind?” 

“At the beginning of that day, a person gave an anonymous note to the teacher that somebody had stolen test answers. Marinette had the papers in her bag and she claimed that Lila put them there. I know that Marinette never really got along with Lila, but blaming her for that was excessive. But then I thought about it, Marinette always has one of the best scores in the class, why would she feel the need to cheat? But Lila had the worst score in the class, if she had the answers, why didn’t she just use it to get a good score?” 

To throw suspicion off herself, was the first thought that came into Luka’s mind. 

“But that’s not what changed your mind, is it?” He took another bite of his apple.

“I knew something was up when Lila said Marinette pushed her down the stairs,” Juleka took a sip of her soda, “Remember when we used to go to the ice rink, Carly fell down the stairs and broke her leg.”

Oh he remembered alright. She broke her leg in two places, when she healed up the girl couldn’t figure skate like she used to. Luka knew it broke her heart.

“Yeah, she couldn’t skate after that.” He took another bite.

“Well Lila only had a little bandage wrapped around her leg. No sprains or even a bruise. Plus there were times when I noticed she walked normally with the bandaged leg, not even a slight limp. I then got a good look at her grandmother’s necklace. More like I caught a glimpse of the brand name printed on the back of it. It’s an item from a jewelry shop that’s been around for about a year or two and Lila said that it’s family heirloom”

“So you know she’s not telling the truth.” Luka clarified, “So why not tell everyone?” 

“Just because I know that she’s a liar doesn’t mean people are going to believe me when I say she’s one. Marinette already tried and you know what Lila tried to do to her.” Juleka gave a sigh, “You always told me that if you ever face an opponent that’s stronger than you, always think three steps ahead. If I just go and say that Lila’s a liar. They’ll say where’s my proof. And if I were to try to point out the holes in her story, she’ll find a way to twist it around and then make it look like I’m the one to blame.” 

“Something that you saw Lila do to Marinette.” It wasn’t a question, Luka could already tell.

“Yeah, I didn’t know how much Marinette was going through until I realized the truth. I haven’t been that great of a friend,” Juleka frowned, “that’s why I’m going to gather all the evidence I can on all of the “journeys she’s been going on” that way she can’t make an excuse. Until then, I’ll stay by Rose’s side taking note of everything Lila’s saying.”

“That’s my sister,” Luka high fived his sibling as she gave him a smirk. Luka smiled as he finished his apple and went to go back to his room. Before he called out to his sister “I do hope that the “outing” that I have asked Marinette out to goes well. Since we’re just going to the movies, maybe have some ice cream. If it gets cold, I’ll lend her my jacket, y’know how outings go.”

“Wait! You finally asked her out!” He heard his sister yell out as he sat on his bed. He gave a smile. It looks like he won’t have to worry about his sister, she’s smart enough to deal with that girl’s lies. He’ll just wait to see if Lila Rossi becomes enough of a problem that he has to step in.

* * *

“Sorry about blowing up on you the other day.” Marinette smiled as she and Alya were standing outside the school. All of the students were eagerly leaving as the bell had rung signalling the end of school.

“It’s okay Alya.” Marinette smiled

“It’s just you’re always going on how you hate Lila that I just couldn’t take it anymore. I know you like Adrien, but you shouldn’t let your feelings for him get in the way of getting along with Lila.”

“But-”

“Everyone loves Lila, you’re the only one that has an agenda towards her. You have a serious problem.”

Marinette smiled as she clenched her fists.

Alya, Marinette wanted to scream out.

If you’re apologizing, why does it sound like you’re blaming me?

Marinette continued to smile as Alya continued to talk. A pit started to grow in her stomach. She was trying to tell everyone that Lila was lying to them. All of Lila’s stories were lies, is what Marinette wanted to tell them. But nobody believed her. Is it her own fault that nobody believed her?

“Marinette? Are you even listening?” Marinette snapped back to reality to see that Alya was frowning at her. 

“S-Sorry,” Marinette gave a little laugh. 

“I can’t believe it, I’m trying to help you hear and you’re zoning out on me. At least I pay attention to you when you’re talking.” Alya said making Marinette wince. 

“I actually wanted to tell you something,” Marinette managed to chime in before Alya could go on. “I can’t hang out with you after school today.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because she planned to go hang out with me today.” Marinette’s eyes widened as she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder and rest their hand on her arm. She looked up to see Luka giving her a smile. Oh boy she could already feel herself turning red. “Sorry I’m late, I had to help one of my classmates in carrying their science project.”

“O-Oh it’s okay,” Marinette said

“What? She never told me.” Alya said. 

“Well she did just tell you now, and you probably would have heard it sooner if you weren’t talking over Marinette like you were doing just now.” Luka said in a joking tone making Alya turn red, “Now, I’d hate to be rude, but we have someplace to be.” 

Marinette remained silent as Luka ushered her over to his bike that he had parked at the bottom of the stairs. The bluenette looked over at Alya who had gained a flabbergasted look and was frozen stiff. 

“Sorry, was I coming on too strong just now?” Luka said, making Marinette snap her attention back to him. He removed his arm off from her shoulder and gave her a friendly smile, “It wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable. I’ll keep my arms to myself from now on.” He made a comedic gesture of waving his hands before putting them into his jacket pocket.

“Huh, wha?” Marinette started to process what he had just said, “No, it’s okay. I was just caught off guard. I’m completely fine with it.” She couldn’t really describe what she was feeling right now, but just having Luka near her had made her day brighter. Especially with what just happened with Alya. Alya, Marinette’s mind started to trail off. 

“Even so, I’ll still respect your personal space,” He then motioned towards his bike, “Shall we go?” Luka frowned as he saw that Marinette was looking a bit forlorn. “Something wrong Marinette? Was it that conversation with Alya?”

“Huh?” Marinette perked up, “No, I-I was just thinking about what movie we’re going to watch. What kind of movie do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we could decide when we get there,” He asked as he placed a helmet onto her head. “I’d like a movie that we could both enjoy.”

“Oh, and what if I wanted a kids movie that talked non stop about the power of friendship?” She joked, Luka gave her a smile and went and fastened the helmet around her head.

“If it means I can spend more time with you, then I’ll gladly watch it.” He gave a gentle tap to her nose. Oh her face was red, Marinette could definitely tell, her face was completely red. How was she going to be able to survive this date? Wait, she’s on a date. She’s on a date with Luka! How is she just processing it now!

“Is everything okay Marinette?”

“Perfect!” Marinette squeaked. 

Nice going Marinette.

* * *

Sheep.

Lila gave a laugh as she told the people surrounding her all about her adventures. 

Nothing but sheep. 

She smiled as their eyes widened as she mentioned a celebrity. 

They follow whatever they like. 

That’s why she only tells them what they want to hear. 

So that they could look at her. 

Their attention was what she desired.

Their admiration.

Yes, admire her.

For they should be grateful that they got to meet her.

Put herself on a pedestal, she did.

She was superior to those sheep after all.

They weren’t even aware that she looked down on them.

They’ll never forget her.

She’ll make sure that all of their attention is on her. 

She only deserved the best, that’s why she models.

Why she makes sure to have Adrien on her arm. 

A celebrity model as her boyfriend.

It’s what she deserves.

So when Marinette Dupain Cheng threatened her spot on that pedestal. She made sure to retaliate. 

She wasn’t completely cruel, she gave her a chance. 

Leave them to listen to her lies and she won’t bother Marinette. 

But Marinette didn’t respect her generosity.

Trying to get people to see through her lies. 

It was a fruitless effort, she knew how to make people see what she wanted. 

Everybody always felt sorry for the damsel in distress. 

So she made sure to paint Marinette as the villain.

It’s hard to convince people of the truth when they see you as the villain. 

And yet that bitch still persisted. 

So Lila went in a different direction. She needed to strike where it hurt.

She’ll make sure that Marinette was betrayed by those she loved. 

Alya was simple enough.

Throw out that you’re a superheroes best friend and the reporter was putty in her hands. 

Manipulate her words in the right way and she’ll see Alya fight on her side. 

She already saw the fruits of her labor when she saw Alya berating Marinette. Lila could tell that the girl was starting to feel hopeless, seeing Marinette running away in tears was beautiful. Soon she’ll be able to see Marinette’s completely heartbroken face as everybody she loves despises her. She was content to see Alya and Marinette’s friendship fizzling out as satisfactory enough. 

But then she saw that bitch laughing with someone. Lila had chosen to go out and get some food, she couldn’t dread another one of those disgusting frozen tv dinners her mother would get for her. So she took her mothers credit card and went to go out and get something to eat. While she was grabbing a smoothie after she had gotten a bite to eat, she spotted that girl laughing with a boy by her side. Lila never saw him before and he looked to be a little older.

She needed to learn more, so she started tailing them. They were both eating ice cream, probably from that ice cream vendor that everybody raved about, but Lila didn’t care for it. She needed to know more of what she was seeing. While Alya’s friendship with Marinette isn’t as strong as it was before the blogger still had useful information. She raised her phone and took a quick picture of the two. It was good that she did because as soon as she took the picture the guy that was with Marinette looked up from their conversation and looked around. Lila quickly turned around and walked away from the two. She sent a quick text of saying that there’s some guy hanging with Marinette, she attached the photo that she took and waited for an answer.

After a couple of minutes of waiting she got a text from Alya.

**Alya** : Oh that’s Luka, Juleka’s brother. They said that they were hanging out tonight.

Juleka’s brother, Lila turned to look at the two who were sitting by the Seine. She frowned as she saw Luka booped his ice cream into Marinette’s nose causing the girl to laugh and try to do the same to him.

The sounds of Marinette laughing.

She despised it. 

She looked at the boy who was grinning as Marinette tried to unsuccessfully shove her ice cream into his face.

Luka.

She’ll make him her next target of breaking Marinette’s heart. 

* * *

Luka had a smile plastered on his face as he walked Marinette back to her family bakery. That smile was stuck on his face as he walked his way back to the Liberty. He settled in his room, his heart was practically singing from what happened tonight. Watching a comedy movie with Marinette and then getting ice cream after. What a wonderful night, nothing could ruin it.

“You mind telling me why Lila’s asking me about you?” 

And there goes his wonderful night.

“What do you mean?” Luka looked at his sister who was waving her phone at him.

“Lila somehow got my number and is now asking me questions about you.” Juleka said in a dull tone. 

“Questions? What did I do?” Seriously, what did he do? He never even met the girl.

“Well she’s asking me about our band Kitty Section and then she came to the topic of you. I told her you were the guitarist and then she started spouting on how she’d like to listen to you play,” Juleka said as she scrolled through her phone. 

Luka raised an eyebrow, while he never met the girl, it’s strange that she’d want to meet him. 

“Don’t worry I told her you didn’t like performing personal concerts,” Juleka said, “Then she proceeded to ask me for your number. Saying that she wants to see if she can mention you to Jagged Stone.” 

“Uh,” Was the only sound Jagged made as he looked at his sister. Yeah, Marinette knew Jagged Stone, to the point that she had the singer’s number along with his agent’s number in her contacts. Not to mention their mother knew Jagged Stone from her early years of being a musician. 

“Yeah, I told her that she’d have to ask you herself. So this is a heads up if she pops out of nowhere and tries to ask for your number.” Juleka gave a pitied look towards her brother, “Sorry bro.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it,” Luka gave her a smile as he bid his sister goodnight. Once she left he picked up his phone and looked through instagram. 

He needed to collect more information.

He felt static building up in the back of his mind. 

He can’t be hasty. 

Be calm, don’t let it overtake your mind. 

He took a deep breath.

The static subsided for now.

He needed to know what he was dealing with.

He looked through his phone.

A daughter of a diplomat. 

That will complicate things if the need arises. 

But right now, Luka will remain calm.

He has to.

For a rat might be invading into his life. 

But it’s okay.

He knows how to deal with them. 

He’ll have to wait for the rat to come to him before he can properly figure out what he has to do.

He can be patient. 

He’ll wait and watch as the rat comes close enough for him to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of writing a yandere character in the Miraculous Ladybug universe. Leave a comment if you want me to keep on writing more.


End file.
